Forgetting Is A New Start
by Out-of-Reality
Summary: Rated for later in the story.Story wont be long.It's about Buffy who get's amnesia after the spell to kill Adam.What better person to bring her memory back then the one she spent most time with?...So they all go to L.A...Drama,angst&BuffyAngel romance!
1. We Did It

**SUMMARY -** _Buffy gets amnesia from the spell to kill Adam. Spike friendly but a total B/A because when they take her back to her room she sees pictures Angel had drawn of her and him. She finds other things like the ring and cross and they seem farmiliar so she talks to everyone especially Spike about Angel. Then they all go to L.A. because they think Angel might bring back her memory and they all get to see a non slayer buffy, so what will she do when she finds out about the demon world this time around?_

**A/N -** _Total B/A because it's a beautiful relationship! This is a very straightforward fic and i adore reviews please!_

**DISCLAIMER -** _All belongs to Joss but the idea._

**_Forgetting Is A New Start_**

**-Initiative-**

Buffy had just finished killing Adam by pulling out his power centre. He fell to the ground. Riley walked up just as the uranium floating in front of Buffy dissappeared. He caught her just in time when she fainted. He picked her up slowly and walked to the door to room 314 where the others were held. When they enetered everyone was okay and Spike was trying to be discrete about begging not to be staked. It went quiet as they saw Buffy unconsous in Riley's arms. Spike broke the silence.

"Look I know our beloved slayer is in danger but we still have a war going on out here."

Riley took charge, "Okay, Willow, Xander and Giles open the exits. Spike watch Buffy and I'll get the men under control and out of here."

Xander piped up, "You want Spike to watch her?"

"Well I figure he's the only one who can handle himself and he can't kill her."

Spike walked up and took the girl from Riley. "Alright then, let's get to the exits."

The rest sighed and took their points in the plan. Riley eventually grouped them all together and managed to get most of the remainings out the north door the group had opened. Spike still carrying Buffy was the last to exit. The initiative was taken over and never to be seen again.

**-An Hour Later-**

Everyone had decided to go to the Summer's house. Buffy would be more comfortable when she woke up and Joyce was out of town for a while again. She lay on her bed with her friends surrounding her including Spike. Riley sat closest holding her hand while the others just stared. SPike looked around and obviously started talking.

"So are we going to research here or just act like this is normal?"

Giles looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I think it's a little obvious that the spell messed with her head. Check for reprucussions and stuff."

Xander walked up to him, "Why do you care at all?"

Spike smiled, "Because I know if she knows I did a little bit of the help thing I won't get staked right away. She's the only one who will make that decision."

Xander shrugged but Giles spoke, "I think Spike may be right as much as it pains me to say it."

Spike smiled then Riley looked over and spoke, "I'm gonna stay here and watch her."

Spike was staring at buffy now and Willow noticed, "What's wrong Spike?"

"Scratch the research plan. Her feet are moving."

All eyes again were on the now awake slayer. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she yanked her hand away from Riley. He jumped back but only a little bit. She lay there for a little while until her head snapped up. Her face contained confusion and fear. Everyone in the room was surprised at her reaction especially when her tears started falling. Riley crouched to the bed...

"Buffy, are you okay?"

She looked him directly in the eyes, "Who are all you people?"


	2. Amnesia

**_Chapter 2 - Amnesia_**

**A/N -** _The chapters are going to be short in this story for a while but I do think they will get long eventually._

**-Back In Buffy's Room-**

Everyone was stunned but Giles recovered first, "Amnesia."

Willow looked at him, "Why would she have amnesia?"

"It's a common side effect from mixing so many essences together that the person becomes confused."

Spike cleared his throat, "He's trying to say that a bunch of people in her head messed her up so she forgot everything."

Buffy started rocking back and forth so they all went quiet, "What am I doing here? Why are you all surrounding me? Why don't I even know my name?"

Riley stood up, "So then there's a spell right? If it's mystical amnesia we can reverse it."

Giles shook his head, "It's not mystical."

Xander stared back and forth between buffy and Giles, "So, what do we do now? How do we make her better?"

Giles looked down and wiped his glasses, "I'm not sure actually. I think the best coarse of action is to keep her around most things farmiliar to her. I think this many people around her might be confusing to her. Maybe Xander and Willow should stay and talk to her. Calm her down a little bit."

Riley stood up, "I should be here."

"I know you love her Riley but you don't seem the right person to do this. Willow and Xander have known her longer."

With resistence he finally walked to the door. Giles walked out the door right after whispering to Willow and Xander not to tell her about the demons and vampire part of life. He was followed by Riley and almost Spike. The minute he stepped out of the door Buffy screamed, "Why is he going away? i want him to stay!"

Riley ran back into the room by her bed, "I knew it. I told you i should st...."

Buffy moved away from him the minute he got there again. "Why does he keep coming near me?"

Riley walked back to the door and walked out. Spike moved to walk again but buffy screamed again, "Nooo, he's suppossed to stay."

Willow looked back and forth between the door and buffy and realized, "Spike, I think you should stay."

Spike looked back, "As if. The slayer can handle herself and I'm feeling a bit hungry."

Xander walked to him, "If she wants you to stay Spike, you will stay."

"Listen I think I have helped enough tonight."

Riley hit him in the back of the head from outside, "I hate you as much as the next person but if she doesn't want you to leave then you're not going to!"

With that Riley slammed the door shut barricading Willow, Xander and Spike inside. Spike looked at the frantic buffy, "Why me? What do you want from me? I mean you don't remember anything and you still just take and take from me."

"Spike, just shut up. She needs our help right now."

Spike sighed and shook his head. "I'm just in the room, you two help her."

Willow and Xander both scoffed and slowly walked to the bed. Buffy looked back and forth between them. Willow stared at her and started, "Do you remember anything?"

Buffy shook her head no like crazy and then started, "Your name is Buffy."

Buffy looked at him and just stared. "Who are you?"

Xander smiled, "I would be Xander and that would be Willow. We're your best friends."

Buffy looked at SPike who had taken to sitting on the dresser, "Who is he?"

Willow looked at her and then at Spike, "That's Spike. You don't remember him?" When she shook her head no Willow continued, "Then why did you want him to stay?"

Spike stared at the slayer this time as she answered, "He feels farmiliar to me."

Spike spoke, "Why? It's not like we liked each other at all."

Buffy looked at him, "I don't know. I don't know anything."

Willow saw the sadness and frowned, "We'll do everything we can to get your memory back but this is all about you."

"Well what am I suppossed to do? I don't know...I just don't know."

Spike spoke up, "Stop saying that. We get it you don't know. You were never this helpless. It's almost sickening."

Buffy stared at him, "What was I like?"

Xander who was about to get mad at Spike before Buffy answered just smiled and looked at buffy, "You got to be more specific with your questions."

The buffy went all out, "How old am I? What school do I go to? Do I have a boyfriend? Am I married? Where is here?"

Willow and Xander were taken back and were more surprised when Spike answered for her, "19, Sunnydale university, Yes, No and your good old Sunnydale."

"Do I have family?"

Willow answered, "Well your dads in L.A. so he's not really around but you have your mom...and us."

"Who was that man holding my hand? I didn't like him."

Spike smirked while Willow and Xander looked worried. Xander answered though, "That would be your boyfriend. He's better when you get to know him."

"I'll take your word for it." She paused before she continued. "How does Spike fit into my life?"

Spike looked at her but didn't know what to say because he knew everyone would stake him if he told her about vampires. Willow and Xander were confused as what to say also. After a little time had passes Spike finally answered, "You hated me, I hated you but I hang around your friends a lot."

"But why?"

"Because..."

Xander cut Spike off, "He's a loner. Has no friends."

Spike sighed and buffy just looked at them both, "You two don't like each other much, do you?"

Xander smiled, "Hate him with a firey passion."

"No better on this side." Spike added

"I have a wierd family." Buffy said before she yawned

Xander smiled along with Willow, "We always prided ourselves with that fact."

Willow spoke next, "You look tired Buffy. Do you want to sleep?"

Buffy nodded as Willow and Xander made for the door. They said their good nights but again as Spike was leaving Buffy stopped him, "Does he have to go?"

Willow and Xander look at each other and smile, "Nope."

Anger spreads accross Spike's face, "You can't just lock me up here forever."

Willow walked out and before Xander closed the door he spoke, "Yes we can."

He closed the door and it was just Spike and Buffy left in the room.

**-Downstairs-**

Everyone was in the kitchen when Willow and Xander joined them. Riley jumped up first.

"How's she doing?"

Xander answered, "She's doing better. She knows her name and age now."

Riley nods, "Can I see her?"

Willow answered this time, "She actually wants to sleep now."

Giles popped into the conversation, "So where is Spike?"

Willow and Xander looked at each other but Willow addressed the room, "Buffy kind of wanted him to stay with her so we locked him in there again. I kind of have a feeling he'll be the one to break this amnesia thing."

Riley piped in not hiding the jealousy, "But why him? She doesn't remember any of us yet she seems close to Spike out of all people."

Willow again answered, "Well they do fight a lot and they understand each other better then we can imagine."

Riley just scoffed and sat back down as Giles speaks up, "Then there's nothing we can do for her tonight. I'll stay here just in case but you three should go home, get some sleep. It will be a rough next few days."

Willow nodded, "I'll be at Tara's if you need me."

Xander smiled, "And I'll be at home. Like i always am."

They walked out together in silence leaving only Riley and Giles. Riley spoke first, "Do you mind if I hang here too? I'll take the couch."

Giles nodded, "Of course. I'll be upstairs in the spare room if you need anything."

They nodded to each other and went their seperate ways in the house hoping for a good nights sleep so they could be prepared for what's to come. They still probably had a sleepless night but they could hope.


	3. Her Saviors Spike and Angel

**-Buffy's Room-**

Spike continued to pace the room as buffy watched him. "Why do I have to be here? I thought you were going to sleep."

Buffy hopped out of her bed and walked up to him and stopped his pacing. "I just slept a while, how could I be tired? Plus you're making me nervous."

"Okay then, so why am I still here?"

"You just seem like the one who could be more useful to me. The other two were trying too hard and the man was scaring me with all the sudden closeness and the old man just freaked me right out. He's so british with glasses, how do you stand them?"

Spike smiled a sly smirk, "You know I didn't like you before but I'm likeing you better now."

"Why? Because I hate my suppossed friends? Do you hate them?"

"Well, they keep me busy."

"Is that why you hang out with me?"

Spike paused before answering, "Kind of, I mean we do hate each other."

"I don't know why I would hate you."

Spike was stunned and somewhat disgusted, "Well it's just the way things work out."

There was a small silence as buffy looked around her room. She started walking around the room looking at everything. She stopped at her dresser and started to go through the drawers. Spike watched with boredom clearly written on his face as she went through papers and girly keep-sakes. She suddenly stopped as she grabbed a few sheets a paper and took them out. She stared in amazement at the drawings in front of her. When she got over it she quickly walked to Spike and pointed.

"Who's the man in these pictures?"

Spike and buffy were looking at three pictures. One of her and Angel taking a nap in the mansion, one of her and Angel leaning on a tombstone and the last one was just of her sitting outside on the school railing staring into the distance. Spike smirked at the pictures knowing Angel obviously drew them from memory.

He laughed a little, "That would be the all famous Angel. Your ex teddy bear."

Buffy just stared at the pictures, "Did I love him?"

Spike laughed a little more, "Oh you're only hitting the tip of the iceberg on that one. You two bragged about how much you loved each other at every point possible. You two, king and queen of the forbidden love."

Buffy smiled, "So where is he now? If I loved him that much he must still be here. I want to see him."

Spike still smirked, "Sorry little lady, he left to L.A. about a year ago. I don't got the whole story but from the basics he thought it was best to leave and he did. You're loving the hand holding guy that's downstairs right now."

"But I don't...I don't feel anything."

Spike smiled, "Then it probably won't last."

"Did this Angel love me?"

Spike smirked again, "Yea, it was both ways. Your guys' little relationship was complicated."

"I want to see him."

"Well then pet, you have to go to L.A."

"Can we go?"

Spike stared at her like he was searching for something, "Why do you all of a sudden want to see him?"

Buffy sat on the bed still holding the drawings, "I just feel alone. Maybe if he loves me I get answers."

Spike stared her down, "Well if it gets you better I'll talk the scoobies into it because I don't fancy being your room mate forever."

"Wow you know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"Well I'm not known for being nice to people."

"Obviously. So do you know Angel?"

"Yea, I'm the reason you two got touchy feely for the first time."

"So then thank you?"

Spike just nodded and smiled knowing the real buffy wouldn't say that. "Yea! So if you want to go to L.A you're going to have to stand the scoobies a whole two hours and longer."

"Will you be there?"

"Well if you tell the little groupies you want me there then looks like they'll make me."

Buffy smiled, "Your insults are oddly comforting."

"I would think so. With how much we used to throw em around I'm starting to miss it."

"Well I could call you mean and then say I have to sleep now."

Spike smirked, "Works for me. See you in the morning."

Buffy paused standing for a minute before she ran and hugged Spike. She let go when he started to get all edgy. "Hey hey hey, get off me. I draw the line at hugging. You may be sick but this is too god damn wierd."

Buffy smiled and got into bed, "Night Spike."

Spike sighed and walked out the door, downstairs o the basement where he knew there was a bed. It was going to be a long few days for the vampire.

**-Next Day At About 1:00pm-**

Everyone but Buffy was in the living room, even Spike lingered in the corner chair where there was no light. They were all just sitting around, this time including Tara and Anya. It was silence that filled the room as they all looked at each other. Spike took this time to bring up Buffy's proposition.

"So, who wants to go to L.A?"

Everyone stared at him and Giles spoke, "Explain Spike."

"The slayer there wants to talk to Angel. She feels alone or something like that and she thinks he can help. I told her I didn't fancy being her room mate for a while so she tells me then that she needs to go to L.A. So pack up for a road trip." Spike announced

Riley was standing in anger instantly, "We don't need Angel here. She'll get her memory back staying right here."

Everyone was quiet as Spike continued to smirk. It was too obvious he was having fun with all this. Xander was the first to speak though, "Look Riley, I hate Angel more then anyone besides probably Spike but Buffy and Angel's history could probably bring her back. I know you love her and that's why we need to go. I think anyway."

Giles nodded, "I actually agree. Their history and connection may prove useful."

Willow nodded, "I'm in too."

Tara looked at Willow, "Looks like me too."

Anya smiled, "I go where Xander goes."

Riley was still hesitant until Spike spoke, "Oh bloody hell man, if your enjy over-rites your will to help her then you don't love her."

Riley stood and as if he spoke the truth he said, "That's why I was about to agree."

Spike just shook his head as Giles took the lead, "Alright then, Everyone get some stuff together and meet back in about an hour. Spike go wake Buffy and tell her to get ready."

"Why do I have to do it? I mean she shouldn't get this used to me. I'm evil you know." Spike complained

Giles got aggitated, "She knows you Spike, just go."

Spike stocked off to do what he was told as the rest of the gang left together what they needed to stay in L.A. for a few days.

**-About An Hour Later-**

Buffy and Spike sat at the back of the van while Giles drove and the rest were scattered around it. Riley practically fought to sit beside buffy so they made it so Spike sat on one side and Riley on the other. It was obvious Buffy was very uncomfortable by the way she was clinging to Spike. Spike went nuts finally.

"Can we please hurry up. I don't much like a sl...Buffy clinging on to me like this."

Buffy loosened her grip a little, "You know Spike, you're very whiny."

Spike looked down on her, "Well if you didn't give me so much reasons to whine maybe I wouldn't."

Buffy looked at him, "I just think you can't stand woman. Maybe we should get you a boyfriend."

Spike looked down at her with anger but one look from Giles in the mirror made him restrain from hitting her and just argue with her, "I like girls very much thank you."

"Then why are you so irritated by them?"

"Not them just you."

"So I intimidate you?"

Spike sighed and just stared at the curtain covering the window. Buffy half smiled as the rest of the van did.

**-Cordy's Apartment At Sunset-**

They still hadn't found another place to hold the office so they were still at Cordy's. The attention she was getting hadn't so much bothered her but she still complained just to keep up her image. Angel, Wesley and Cordy sat at the table once again. Angel cooked and now sat watching them eat knowing it would gross them out if he ate now too. He wasn't really listening to their little conversation because he could feel something coming...Something was off and he couldn't place it. That's probably why when the doorbell rang Angel hopped up first. Cordelia and Wesley eventually followed and showed up just in time to the open door revealing Willow and Xander. Angel was first to react.

"What's happened? Where's buffy?"

Willow was the one to talk, "She's actually on her way up now. We thought it would be better if we talked to you first. She's a little different now. She doesn't reme...."

She was cut off by the yelling in the hall. Spike and buffy showed up again bickering. Buffy was heard first, "Come on Spike, tell me why you hate me. I want a straight answer."

Spike showed up at the door and started yelling at Xander, "I swear to god if she doesn't shut up soon or she doesn't get her memory back I'm going to stake myself right in front of her."

The L.A. gang did notice the memory outage but had no time to react when Riley, Giles, tara and Anya showed up. Anya spoke first, "Hey Cordelia. Long time no see."

Cordy actually spoke to her, "Yea really. So why are you still hanging with these losers?"

Anya shrugged, "I'm in love with Xander."

Xander smiled as Cordy's jaw dropped. Buffy looked up at Spike, "There's a lot of people here, Am I suppossed to know them all?"

Spike just whispered to her, "Don't worry, I think Angel here will go nuts in about two seconds and demand what's going on and then take you to a personal place."

"Why?"

"Because you and I are whispering and he can't hear."

"He'll be jealous of you? Woa he did love me if he's jealous of you."

Spike got louder so everyone turned to him, "Look a lot of people would be jealous of me okay. There's no reason in this case but there's been times where people have been way jealous."

Buffy just smirked, "Really? Could of fooled me. You talk too much, you whine and you're a little egotistical."

Spike was about to hit her when Giles stopped him, "No Spike, she doesn't know."

Spike sighed and walked to lean on a different wall leaving her alone, "What don't I know, there's something you people aren't telling me."

Angel interrupted and yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

Buffy walked to the door and stared at Angel, "You must be Angel?"

Angel was still staring at Buffy but talking to Willow, "What's happening Willow?"

Willow smiled her nervous smile, "Angel meet Buffy, Buffy meet Angel."

Angel looked at her, "I think we know each other."

"See that's the thing, she doesn't know you."

Buffy looked helpless as she just stared down when everyone was staring at her. Spike shook his head and walked over to her. He lifted her head up, "Listen Buffy, you wanted to talk to your beloved over there and nows the chance. We brought you here but you have to do the rest. So make it quick, I plan on going home soon."

"Will you come in with me?"

Spike shook his head, "What am I your babysitter? Believe me Angel will be farmiliar too. Now talk to him."

Everyone from L.A had the most confused looks on their faces especially Angel. Buffy walked up to him and looked into his eyes, "Can I talk to you please?"

Angel just nodded, "Of course, one second." He turned to Willow and for the last time. "Now what is wrong with her just so I know?"

Willow actually explained this time, "Well during us saving the world she lost her memory because our identities got mixed up. She has a farmiliarity with Spike and when she was talking to him last night I guess she saw pictures and she said she wanted to see you. Something about feeling alone, so be prepared for a big emotional rollercoaster. Oh and Don't mention the chosen destiny at all."

Angel sighed, "It's me and buffy in the same room alone, it's always an emotional rollercoaster."

Buffy cleared her throat, "I am right here you know."

Angel nodded, "Yes, of course. You can come inside. Cordelia we're using your room."

Cordelia just nodded and watched as the two forbidden lovers exit the room. Spike stood in the hallway and of course spoke first, "Please invite us in, I'm bored and hungry and tired."

Cordelia invited them all in, even Spike but with Reluctancy. He went straight to the fridge knowing if Angel was there so was blood and heated himself up a mug. Cordy got disgusted and Spike smiled, "Jesus christ, Angel stays here, you have to be used to this?"

Wesley finally spoke, "Well what a reunion huh?"

Willow nodded, "Hey Wesley, haven't seen you since we blew up the school."

Xander smiled, "Yea you were going into an ambulance or making out with Cordelia in the library."

Cordelia stopod defensive immediately as Wesley just sat and tried to hid his blush. Cordy was ther one to open her mouth of course, "Excuse me! First of all what were you doing watching me? That is my own personal business and second it was just a good bye. Nothing big!"

Xander sat back and smiled, "Yes then what was with the groping? I mean if you always say goodbye to people like that I should of dated you longer."

"Well if you hadn't cheated on me, we might have."

Willow interviened obviously feeling uncomfortable, "So guys, how do you think it's going?"


	4. Midnight Walk Gone Wrong

**-Cordy's room-**

They sat in silence on Cordy's bed for a long while until Buffy spoke, "You seem farmiliar to me too. I get this wierd tingly feeling on the back of my neck."

Angel smiled, "I know the feling too."

Buffy smiled, "So...Did the red headed one tell you what happened?"

"Willow, her names Willow." Buffy nodded "She did."

"So what happened because no one will tell me. SPike says it's because I bang my head everytime I walk out a door and it finally caught up with me but I don't believe him."

Angel smiled, "Never listen to Spike."

"Why not?"

"Well Spike has a weary past and he likes to toy with people's minds still."

"Am I a part of his past? Because he seems to really hate me."

"That is actually why."

Buffy sighed in relief, "Wow I finally got an answer out of someone."

"No one telling you anything?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. Willow and the other man she's with are mostly quiet. The old one I haven't talked to at all along with the other two. Then there's that wierd one who's always trying to hold my hand. Spike said I was dating him but I don't even like him right now so i don't fancy on talking to him. SPike answers me but I have to beg for like hours."

Angel smiled at the mention of Riley, "He didin't like the idea of coming here did he?"

Buffy shook her head, "He asked me like three times if I was sure I wanted to come here on the way here. He doesn't like you very much."

Angel smiled, "No he wouldn't."

"Is it because we used to date?" Buffy knew it was yes but found easier to start from the beginning

It finally hit Angel that she wanted to know everything. He was going to have to go back to a time he was trying to get over. Anything for her...he thought. "Yea we did. For a long time." Then a question occured to Angel "If you didn't remember anything how did you know about me?"

Buffy picked up her bag and went threw it. She took out the drawings she had show Spike. "I went through my room and found these. I asked Spike bout them and he told me it was you."

Angel stared at each drawing for a long time. It was obvious emotion filled the room, "I haven't seen these for almost a year."

Buffy looked at him and pointed to one. "What happened here?" She was talking about the one with them leaning on a tombtone.

Angel smiled and told her everything about that night, "We had just finished a small fight about how I don't talk a lot about me and then we went for a walk. It was a midnight picnic date. We walked forever. Making up was the best part. We walked through the cemetary and decided to sit down and we sat there like that until almost sunrise. You fell asleep for a while..."

Buffy had tears in her eyes, "I want to remember so much."

Angel looked sorry, "I'm sorry buffy, I didn't mean to..."

"No I want to hear this. I want to know." She pointed to the next picture of them taking a nap at the mansion "What about this one?"

Angel smiled again, "Well after another one of our midnight walks we went back to my place and we ended up on a blanket in front of the fire. You fell asleep first. You were always so tired. I watched you for a little and then I fell asleep. When I woke up you were still sleeping and I continued to watch. You seemed so at peace. When you woke up you started talking baout cat hair and drawers. That was right before the prom."

Buffy smiled, "Oh my god my prom. Was it beautiful?"

Angel smiled. She was like a little child listening to a story or Spike watching a soap opera. "It started out a little bad because you were a little late but later on you won an award and I surprised you. You looked really happy."

"You didn't go there with me?"

Angel looked down at one of the saddest memories he had, "The day before the prom was when I decided I was moving to L.A."

Buffy looked mad for a second, "You broke up with me before my prom?"

Angel averted her gaze at all costs, "There were reasons..."

Buffy actually looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just wanted to know and I don't mean to bring things up for you."

Angel smiled, "I'll be fine." Buffy glared at him. The one that made sure he was telling the truth, "I'll be broody for a while but that's what I do."

Buffy smiled a smile that could make the world melt. Even if it wasn't his Buffy he could still bask in her sudden happiness. He didn't see it too often anymore. He was torn out of his gazing when she moved a little closer to him and spoke again, "I spend a lot of the time in the dark don't I?"

Angel looked down, "Yea you do."

Buffy moved his face to hers so their eyes were staring right into each others when she spoke again, "You spend a lot of time in the dark too. You're so pale."

Angel half smiled, "The sun burns me, I don't like it."

Buffy half smiled and then looked out the window, "Can we go for one of our midnight walks please?"

Angel looked confused and then realized she was talking about patrol. He then thought of the fact she didn't know what patrol even meant. He also knew no one had told her about being a slayer and destiny stuff so he was extremely conflicted but the moment his eyes met hers again all he could think about was how they walked hand in hand through cemetaries, how they talked and even smiled, and especially how happy he felt with her. Angel knew he wouldn't let a thing happen to her no matter what and if worst came to worst he would bring Spike.

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and led her to the door, "Of course we can."

Buffy just smiled and followed Angel out of the bedroom. They were hoping they could just sneak by the group without even telling them where they were going but of course it was Riley who jumped in front of them. Angel automatically looked annoyed but Buffy shot him a look. Before Riley could say anything she addressed the whole group, "Angel and I are going to go for a walk."

Willow and Xander hopped to their feet off the couch and followed giles over to Angel. Willow pulled Angel a little ways from the group and waited for Riley to follow. When he got there Xander looked at Angel and started whisper yelling at him, "Are you sane in anyway right now?

Angel sighed and was about to explain when Willow started, "You're taking her out for a walk, at night, in L.A?"

Giles sighed now, "No Willow, he's taking her patrolling. I can't believe you told her she was a slayer."

Riley looked up with anger, "You're taking her out now? How could you be so stupid?"

Angel looked up at him and even though he should of stayed calm he couldn't, not with how much he showed he cared for Buffy, "She doesn't know it's patrolling! To explain a few pictures i told her that we tak...took a lot of midnight walks and then she talked about always being in the dark and then she asked me to go out for a walk."

Willow, Xander and Giles looked calmer but Riley was still angry, "Are you kidding? What if something attacks? She doesn't know how to defend herself."

Now Angel got angry at his use of helplessness for Buffy, "There is no way in the world Buffy wouldn't know how to defend herself. She was poisoned and survived. She was called once and she survived plus I'll be there."

Riley smiles sarcastically and shakes his head, "You being there is going to make it okay? You could go evil at any moment in time."

Angel was really angry right now and didn't expect Xander out of all people to defend him, "Look Riley. I don't trust Angel more then I trust Spike but I know he'll take care of her. Giles said the best cure to amnesia would be to get her going in her most farmiliar routine possible and Patrolling...with Angel was majority of her life. This is not a good idea but it is the best one we have."

Angel looked extremely surprised; It was somewhat nice to him and it shut up Riley. With the temporary silence in the room it was easy to hear Spike laughing hysterically. Angel looked around the room at his grandchildes laughter and realized why he was laughing, "DAMN!"

Spike spoke through laughs, "Did any of you actually think that maybe she still had her slayer powers and could hear you guys?"

Giles looked at Angel, "Looks like we don't have a choice."

Spike continued laughing, "This is way better then the tele."

Giles sighed and watched Angel head for the door but stopped him, "Angel, take Spike with you."

Angel stopped and looked back, "What?"

Spike repeated it with more angered enthusiasm, "WHAT?"

Angel started protesting, "He could only screw things up."

Giles took his glasses off and started to clean them, "Actually so far all his attempts to screwing things up have worked in our favor."

Spike stepped up to him, "I don't have to do what you say. I am not a prisoner."

Angel grabbed him by the collar, "Move it blondie."

Spike complained as they moved towards the door. Giles yelled one last thing, "Take care of our girl."

Angel nodded as him and a bitching Spike walked out of the door and into the night hoping to find their slayer, Spike's nemesis and Angel's soulmate.


	5. Curious

**-Cordy's Apartment-**

Willow yawned as she leaned on tara's shoulder. Everyone was just sitting around fidgetting or thinking. It was defenitely an un easy wait. Tara started petting Willow's hair and she smiled. Anya walked over to the couch and sat beside them. She motioned for Xander to follow her and he reluctantly did. When he sat down she leaned on his shoulder and started to make his hand pet his head.

Anya stared up at Xander, "This is nice. We should opy Willow more often."

Tara and Willow burst out laughing and was soon joined by everyone in the room. Defenitely a tension breaker. Cordy walked over to them and sat on the coffee table inf ront of them. She stared at Willow first, "I thought you and Oz amazingly worked it out?"

Willow looked down and away trying to avert all eyes. She may be in love with tara but Oz will always be a part of her. She finally answered, "He left me a little after school started."

Cordy barely looked apologetic but spoke anyway, "Sorry Willow."

Willow nodded and looked at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm happy now."

Tara who was all of a sudden uncomfortable smiled down at her Willow. Cordy sighed and turned to Xander, "So you and Anya huh?"

Xander nodded, "Yeppers."

"How'd that happen?"

Anya sadly answered, "He's really good in bed. I came back to have goodbye sex and then we just started having more."

Again everyone started laughing but Xander this time, "Anya, remember no sex talks in front of my friends."

Anya nodded, "Okay, geesh, I was just trying to answer the question."

Xander looked at her, "And you did."

Riley who was staring at the window finally chimed in, "I wonder if they've found her yet."

Xande rlooked at him, "Look, with their noses and Buffy's scent, I have no doubt in my mind they're talking to her right now!"

**-Cemetary In L.A.-**

"Dammit Angel! She's not here!"

Angel looked at the blonde, "I get it SPike."

Spike smiled, "Oh look at you. All trying to save the damsel in distress and you can't even find her."

"Like you could do better."

Spike smiled, "I could if i wanted to."

Angel sighed, "Just shut up Spike."

"Hit a spot did I Angel? You know if you would of just snuck out the window we wouldn't be here in the first place."

Angel turned around and hit Spike, "I said to shut up."

Spike just smiled as he stood up, "Yes master."

His laughter was cut off by a soft voice, a small voice only they could hear. "Your arguing could wake the dead, and we don't want that I hear."

The vampires turned around rapidly trying to find the voice. Angel called to it, "Where are you?"

The voice laughed, "Look up."

When both vampires looked up they found the girl they were searching for. Spike spoke first, "Good, we found her. Let's go back and then you two say goodbye and then I go home."

Angel totally ignored Spike because he was preoccupied with soemthing else. When he looked at buffy, he could smell something, he could tell something was wrong. So when she hopped down and stepped into the somewhat light he could see the grass stained jacket and bloody eyebrow and hand. He wa sinstantly concerned, "Buffy..What happened to you?"

Buffy wiped one of the fresh tears from her face, "Looks like I have strength after all. At least now I know why I had all those stakes and crosses in my room."

Angel nodded and started to move closer to her but he was surprised when she stepped back. "What's wrong Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head and had a few more recent tears, "I'm suppossed to hate you and Spike. I can feel it. You're both a part of something I was meant to destroy but I can't. Is this why you left me?"

Angel stared at her dumbfounded at what to say, "Buffy, it wasn't just this, it was..."

Buffy stared at him, "All our midnight romantic walks, why I'm always in the dark, defenitey why you're always in the dark and why I feel so alone. This slayer thing ruined my life, I don't even know if I want to remember anymore."

"Buffy...Believe me, it wasn't always bad. There were so many nights that it was just you and me and this world of darkness didn't exist."

Buffy just shook her head, "I don't believe you anymore. I can't live like this Angel."

The pleading in her voice reminded Angel of the night she died. She was so young and she was so scared. The voice she told them she didn't want to die was back in her tone when she pleaded to Angel for some way out. He didn't know what to do...The words 'I'm 16 years old, I don't wanna die' kept repeating in his head. He had to try something though, she was too close ot the edge now.

"You have to try buffy, for me. Please."

Spike started laughing, "Okay good idea to come. More live television."

Buffy walked over with amazing speed and hit Spike so hard he was dazed for a few minutes, "I've wanted to do that since I saw you."

Angel looked at Spike on the ground but spoke to buffy, "That's not slayer instinct. He makes everyone want to do that."

Buffy nodded and looked at Angel, "So how come we're all nice to each other if we hate each other?"

Spike spoke, "I am not nice to either of you!"

Buffy sighed, "So why are you both still alive?"

Spike smiled, "I'm not alive either."

Buffy looked down at him and glared, "So how come you're not both piles of dust?"

SPike mocked her but Angel answered her obviously prepared. He must of been practicing this conversation. "Well A while back I was cursed with a soul by gypsies. Spike here has a chip in his head that won't let him harm anyone good."

Buffy just nodded, "There's a whole world out there but I got stuck being the one who has to protect it instead of live in it. Every girls dream."

Spike stood and looked a little mad, "It's not all bad living in our worlds."

"That's because you want to destroy it. Everything must be so simple being evil but out here in the soul part of the world everything is hard and painful. It's sad that I already know and feel that and I've only known about it for the past hour or so."

Angel looked pained and the look in his eyes showed it. Anytime buffy hurt he did. All he ever wanted to do was hold her until this world didn't exist for her anymore. It was expecially painful for Angel because this is the second time he had to watch her find out about this. "Look Buffy, I know how you must feeling but..."

"No you don't!"

"Actually I do. I saw you called here in L.A the first time and throughout all this Buffy I've been there."

"Didn't you leave me?"

That hit Angel hard and Spike started laughing, "She got you!"

Spike growled at his grandchilde and looked back at buffy, "That doesn't mean i don't know how you feel. I'm exactly the same way with me buffy. It's the reason we fit so well together, because we both understood the other."

Buffy looked dazed but replied, "I guess you stopped understanding then huh?"

Angel walked to her so he was standing directly in front of her and their eyes were matched, "I'll always understand you Buffy. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I don't want to be."

"I don't know what we had Angel but I want to. I know it was real because I can still feel it and if you felt what I do for you then you wouldn't have the heart to leave what was you and me so don't stand there and lie to me. Spike may be evil but he knows I need to hear the truth."

Angel and Spike were pretty surprised at the emotion in her voice but Spike spoke, "I only talk truth because it hurts people."

Buffy looked down, "It hurts more when you lie to them Spike. Leaving and Lieing are just a few of the things you never get over. You can forget the world but you never forget who was in it."

Before Angel could speak Spike did again, "You know slayer you almost talk like you have your memory back."

Buffy stared up at him in shock, "Don't you think I'd be a little more composed and you know not arguing about something I would understand?"

Spike smiled and started to circle her, "You know what, you actually would be. This is going to get real interesting."

Before Angel could even react buffy was kicked into him. Both of them went flying and a very feminine blonde stood in front of them. It was obvious she had a lot of power and she defeneitely knew how to use it. Everyone was completely confused at the figure standing in front of them. Angel looked from the Buffy on his lap to the woman in fornt of him.

Spike spoke of course, "There's two of them. Why is there two of them?"

Angel looked at buffy in his arms, "Buffy?" Then he stared at the mirror image of Buffy smiling and standing in fornt of him, "Buffy?"

The standing buffy somewhat smiled, "Very interesting."


	6. HUH?

_**A/N -** I know such a short chapter after the LONGEST update time ever! It doesn't seem like it now but this chapter actually tells a lot. i apologize for the wait but I think I know where I'm going with this now. Also sorry about the spelling! And thanks for the amazing AMAZING reviews! only reason I'm continuing the story!_

**-Cordelia's Place-**

Giles was cleaning his glasses yet again as he stared at Riley who hadn't moved from his spot at the windowsill. The british man sighed to himself as he thought about the reprocussions this visit could have on Riley. Buffy and Angel had a bond that went passed boyfriend and girlfriend and it worried giles to death that after everything Riley just agve up Buffy would no longer have a place for him in her life.

When giles put on his glasses he cleared his throat, "They should be back by now."

Xander sighed, "That's the sixth time somebody has said that giles."

Willow shook her head, "That's because you said it the first five times in the first 20 minutes."

Xander nodded and looked at giles, "The point is giles that Angel can take care of buffy. he always has and always will."

Willow looked a little peeved off, "You stole my speech. i said that to you like half an hour ago."

Giles smiled but then walked over to Wesley who looked like he was going through a book. "I suposse your reading takes your mind off the little battle of the teenagers going on."

Wesley shook his head, "Actually, not really."

Giles smiled, "So, how are you finding the fired life?"

Wesley sighed but ignored the insult in the comment, "Actually I find it just the same but with less pay. I mean research just pays off."

Giles looked suddenly intrigued, "What are you researching?" Wesley turned the book towards Giles who stood open mouthed, "Oh Dear!"

**-Cemetary-**

No one had moved from their previous position due to the shick of seeing another buffy. That was until Angel started looking back and forth but stopped at the buffy that was haf on his lap, "Who's this?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. Did I have a twin that didn't like me?"

Angel shook his head and slowly began to stand up. Buffy and Angel forgot Spike until they heard him yelling, "Oh that's just great. Now there's two of them! How the hell am I ever suppossed to get out of my little prediciment with two pain in the asses?"

He would of went on but the buffy standing in front of them all spoke finally, "I am not her!"

Angel who was now in front of the Buffy in all white spoke, "So that's the question isn't it. What are you?"

The Buffy that stood in front of them was dressed in all white and she smiled as she tilted her head, "Why do you assume I am a what and not a who? You would never ask the slayer behind you what she was."

Angel nodded, "You just said you weren't her."

The angel-like Buffy smiled, "You don't believe me. I remember the look in your eyes when you knew she was up to something. You can't fool me Angel, I know you better then anyone."

Angel looked at her with the most cryptic face he could and spoke the same question, "What are you?"

A voice answered but it was coming from the buffy that still sat on the ground. She stared down as she spoke, "She's my memory."

Angel took in a breath he didn't need while he tried to understand what Buffy just said. Spike walked over to where the memory Buffy was and then looked at the buffy sitting on the ground, "HUH?"


	7. My Memories

**_A/N -_** _Or I could just write another chapter. i hope it's turning out in a little sense of what you hoped. Thanks for the reviews and excuse the spelling. I'm really tired and it's midnight._

**-Cemetary - Where Chap 6 Left Off-**

Angel did a double take once more and then went to kneel in front of the real buffy on the ground, "What do you mean she's your memory?"

Buffy stared up at the figure in white, "I can feel it. She remembers you like I never could, she sees my past and my moments not full of darkness."

Angel still looked confused, "So, does that mean you're getting your memory back?"

Spike smiled, "About bloody time."

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know. I still don't remember anything. I just feel..."

Spike stomped his foot, "Damn it. I was this close!" He held up his fingers centimeters apart to show how close he was.

Angel stood up obviously pissed about not knowing what's going on. He looked the not-real buffy in the eye, "I want to know what's going on right now and I want you to explain it to me."

The buffy in white nodded and moved to explain what she was doing there.

**-Cordy's Place-**

Everyone soon gathered around Wesley and listened as he continued to explain to giles hat he had found. "It's a manifestation giles. Buffy created it herself."

Giles shook his head, "What do you mean created?"

Wesey sighed, "When you guys did that spell she must of been confused for a while. Buffy herself used this as an escape time from this world or from something. Since you guys are loacated upon the hellmouth it must of actually happened. Her mind figured the only way she could escape was to not remember what she wanted to escape from."

Xander finally spoke up, "So you're saying there's another buffy out there who has her memory."

Wesley shook his head, "I'm saying there's another buffy out there who is buffy's memory."

Giles stopped their convo and asked another question, "So where do we find this manifestation?"

Wesley shrugged, "It will probably go to wherever buffy is. Do not worry because it can't harm her."

Giles shook his head and sighed, "So what are the reprocussions and how do we get the memory back into buffy's body?"

Wesley looked at the book for a few seconds before answering, "It's up to buffy. She has to want her memory back. She can't even just want to remember parts, she has to accept every responsibilty again and then her memory will do the rest."

Willow smiled, "So all we have to worry about is getting Buffy to want to come back to us."

Wesley continued to read and started speaking in a lower tone as he spoke, "That's actually not all we have to worry about." Worried faces went around the room as Wesley continued to read from the book. "Although the manifestation of one's body is not real it can still be harmed. One part of the slayer can not survive without the other."

Tara looked to Willow, "Does that mean if one buffy get's hurt the other one will too?"

Wesley answered for willow, "Precisely. That's not it though."

Anya shook her head, "Geese, how long are we gonna be here?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yeah.I would like to sleep sometime. I mean we did just finish saving L.A.'s ass."

Giles stood up in obvious anger, "We'll be out of your way in a few hours Cordelia. I know she doesn't mean much to you but she means a lot to the rest of us so until we are out of your hair would you please just act like you care and shut up."

Cordelia sat down and for the first time Riley spoke, "What else is there?"

Giles sat down oviously in guilt but till paid attention as Cordelia did pretty much the same thing. Wesley waited for silence until he read from the book once more, "The manifestation can't exist for too long in this reality. Once it decides to show itself both the real body and manifestation start to fade. It is not until both are united again that both will be sure to survive."

Xander looked around completely petrified, "Okay, so what if buffy doesn't want to remember this world?"

Willow shook her head, "Why wouldn't she want to remember? I think she's been pretty happy. I mean there was..."

Xander shook his head to make it clear, "Come on Willow. She's been looking for a way out of slaying since way back when she killed Angel."

Willow sunk her head and found out it was a nice day for brooding. Giles tried to lighten the mood, "I know there's responsibilities she doesn't wish to accept but she has other days where there's no demons."

Xander laughed because he couldn't believe what giles just said, "Are you serious? Since she came back from running away she's been different, cold almost. I don't even expect her to want to come back. I wouldn't either if I had to deal with the decisions made for her."

Riley who had been surprisingly quiet spoke up, "So what now? We wait until Angel and Spike get back with her hoping the manifestation isn't with her yet?"

Giles shrugged, "I guess so." He stared at Wesley, "How long does it say we have once her memory has manifested?"

Wesley sighed and leaned back in his chair, 'A day, a day and a half at the most."

The room was left with to glare at each other in curiousity and worry. Finally Willow asked the one million dollar question, "So what do we do if she doesn't want her memory back?"

**-Cemetary-**

The Buffy all in white smiled, "That's up to our little slayer now."

Spike's eyes were on her in seconds, "Well you heard her layer. Just want your memory back and we can go home."

Buffy stared over into Angel's eyes before looking down in obvious guilt, "I don't want to know. We shouldn't have come here Spike. I want to go home."

Angel ignored the pain that went through him at her words and focused on the first part because that's the part he couldn't believe, "Did you not just hear her say you're going to die if you don't take your memory back? You don't have another choice."

Buffy stood up to face her ex-lover face to face, "If I wanted to escape this world then I was probably already dead."

That sentence left Angel speechless but it put Spike's signature grin on his face, "Well, well, well... Looks like the slayer's going to get hers pretty soon."

Buffy looked down, "We should get back to that woman's house."

The un-real buffy walked up to Buffy and touched her shoulder, "Cordelia, her name is Cordelia."

buffy winced at the fact she couldn't remember especially when Angel touched her other shoulder, "I know you want to remember buffy. I can't be the only one who remembers you and me."

Buffy stared up at him with audden anger, "You are not going to use the wayI feel for you as an excuse for me to get my memory back! You are not going to do this to me. Now we have to get back. I'm sure Spike's already crazy being here in L.A."

Spike smiled, "Damn rights I am. I hated Sunnydale but at least there I was respected."

Buffy nodded and started walking, "Then it's time to alert the troops."

The buffy all in white looked at Angel, "We don't have much time."

Angel nodded and both the memory manifestation and him took off towards buffy and Psike who were already miles ahead of them. It was goin to be a long explanation to Giles or not...

**-Cordy's place-**

Giles stared the manifestation in the eyes as buffy, Angel, SPike and Buffy's memory stood at the now opened door, "We know Angel. No need to explain."

Angel looked around, "How do you know?"

Wesley stood up but Xander spoke for him, "Accidental research. Your watcher fluked it."

Wesley sighed and sat back down. Willow got up though and walked over to buffy, "So, why aren't you and your manifestation together yet?"

Buffy looked around and then stared down, "I don't want my memory back."

The room was left with dismayed, distraught and confused faces as they processed the few words the actual buffy spoke.


End file.
